


Here to stay

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin looks at Lake Avalon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for looking this over.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'moonlight'.

Merlin looked out over the lake like he had done a thousand times before. Closer to 500000 times actually. As much as he hated that the lake had taken Arthur from him, he still loved the atmosphere the moonlight created. The little ripples on the water and the island that seemed close enough to reach out and touch but was further away than anyone could imagine, he had seen them so often, standing, waiting, hoping, almost giving up, but coming back again and again. 

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he smiled when he felt the nuzzling in his neck, a little kiss pressed underneath his hairline. “Come back to bed, Merlin.”

Leaning back into Arthur, Merlin smiled and then let himself being led away from the patio door that was facing Avalon in the house Arthur had insisted to build at the same spot that Merlin had waited for him. 

“No need to wait for me, I’m right here.” Arthur smiled and then leaned in for a soft kiss when they climbed back into bed. 

Merlin snuggled close, inhaling the familiar scent that he’d missed for so long. “Just don’t go away again, okay?”

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin.


End file.
